1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener which can be used to connect an article when the article is forced against the fastener. The fastener is particularly useful for connecting soft and/or a light-weight articles, such as a foam, wood, plastic or concrete articles, to a surface. In one embodiment of the fastener, the fastener has one end that is designed to be secured to a surface and another end to which is rotatably mounted a threaded portion whose threads are designed to cut into and/or thread into the article. In another embodiment of the fastener, the fastener has two ends with each end having rotatably mounted thereto a threaded portion whose threads are designed to cut into or thread into the articles. In still another embodiment of the fastener, the fastener is a foam window treatment fastener which has one end that is designed to be secured to an exterior surface of a building and another end to which is rotatably mounted a threaded portion whose threads are designed to cut into and/or thread into the foam window treatment.
The fastener has particular application to connecting exterior window treatments which are made from foam and thereafter coated with a mortar or cement. One such type of window treatment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,856 to WINDSTRUP, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such exterior window frames or treatments give a home having the same the appearance that the home exterior is made from real or hand carved stone. However, the invention is not limited to connecting such foam articles to exterior surfaces of a buildings and may find application in other areas, including but not limited to medical, surgical, space, automobile etc.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Various types of self-threading or self-tapping fasteners are known. It is also known to utilize an axial force in order to cause the self-threading fastener to penetrate an object and/or its surface.
Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,464 discloses an anchor bolt for use in concrete or masonry is described. The bolt is formed of an integral shaft having an elongate round holding portion defining a cylindrical surface with at least one helical or spiral patterned weld line along the surface. The bolt is positioned in the concrete by being forced into a hole having the same diameter as the shaft such that it rotates or turns as it is being forced into the hole due to the helical patterned weld line. The anchor bolt resists pulling from the concrete and is particularly adapted for use in holding machinery on concrete floors and in construction purposes in concrete flooring.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,643 discloses a self-tapping screw insert in which the insert is specifically designed to cut its way into a relatively soft material such as aluminum, plastic or wood. The insert if forced into the material using a tool which applies an axial force to the insert in order to cause the insert to cut its way into the material.
Such fasteners, however, cannot be used to fasten articles onto a static surface when an article""s surface is not accessible at the time of fastening. Moreover, such fastening systems do not provide for the fastener to be self-tapping into the article and/or at the time that the article is attached to a surface. Finally, such fastening systems provide for forcing a fastener into an article surface, rather than forcing the article against that the fastener, which is may be particularly advantageous when attaching articles having blind surfaces or blind holes.
The invention therefore provides for a fastener that includes connecting member having a first end which is adapted to be secured to a static surface and a second end that is adapted to be coupled to an externally threaded member. The fastener also includes a stop surface that is adapted to engage the static surface and that is arranged between the first and second ends. The externally threaded member is rotatably mounted to the connecting member and is adapted to rotate and self-thread into an article when the article is forced against the externally threaded member.
The first end may have one of a tapered portion and an external thread. The stop may comprise one of an expanded portion and an expanded diameter portion. The stop may limit the depth that the first end penetrates into the static surface. The second end may be adapted to slide into an opening in the externally threaded member. The fastener may comprise a mechanism for axially retaining the externally threaded member in the connecting member. The second end may have an enlarged portion and a bearing surface which engages a bearing surface of the externally threaded member. The externally threaded member may have a externally tapered end. The externally threaded member may have an opening which is adapted to receive the second end of the connecting member. The opening may have at least one of a tapered portion and an enlarged portion.
The invention also provides a fastener that cuts into or self-threads into an article upon movement of the article towards the fastener, the fastener including a connecting member having a first end which is adapted to be secured to a surface and a second end, a member rotatably mounted on the connecting member and being substantially axially retained with respect to the connecting member, the member comprising at least one of an external thread, a spline and a row of teeth, and a stop surface arranged between the first end and the second end, wherein the stop surface is adapted to engage the surface, wherein, when the article is moved into engagement with the member of the fastener, the member is caused to at least one of rotate with respect to the connecting member and cut into the article.
The fastener may provide that when the article is moved into engagement with the fastener, the member each of rotates with respect to the connecting member and cuts into the article.
The member may comprise an external thread. The member may comprise a external spline. The member may comprise an external row of teeth. The stop surface may be arranged on a shoulder. The first end may comprise a penetrating nail-like tip. The first end may comprise a penetrating screw-like tip. The stop surface may be attachable to the surface via at least one of adhesives, welding, hook and loop. The member may be substantially cylindrical. The member may be substantially conical or tapered. The member may comprise an tapered end. The member may comprise an axial opening which receives the second end of the connecting member. The member may be adapted to slide onto the second end of the connecting member.
The fastener may further comprise a snap ring for axially retaining the member on the connecting member. The fastener may further comprise a one-way rotation mechanism for preventing a counter-rotation of the member after the article is installed onto the fastener.
The first end may comprise another member rotatably mounted on the connecting member and being substantially axially retained with respect to the connecting member, the other member comprising at least one of an external thread, a spline and a row of teeth, wherein, when another article is moved into engagement with the other member of the fastener, the other member is caused to at least one of rotate with respect to the connecting member and cut into the article.
The invention also provide for a fastener that cuts into an article upon movement of the article towards the fastener, the fastener comprising a connecting member having a first end which is adapted to be secured to a surface and a second end, a member that is slidable onto the second end and that is rotatable with respect to the connecting member after the member is slid onto the second end, the member thereby being substantially axially retained and rotatable with respect to the connecting member, the member comprising at least one of an external thread, a spline and a row of teeth, and a stop surface arranged between the first end and the second end, wherein the stop surface is adapted to engage the surface, wherein, when the article is forced against the fastener, the member is caused to rotate with respect to the connecting member and to cut into the article.
The invention also contemplates a method of securing an article to a surface using a fastener that cuts into or self-threads into an article upon movement of the article towards the fastener, wherein the fastener includes a connecting member having a first end which is adapted to be secured to a surface and a second end, a member rotatably mounted on the connecting member and being substantially axially retained with respect to the connecting member, the member comprising at least one of an external thread, a spline and a row of teeth, and a stop surface arranged between the first end and the second end, wherein the stop surface is adapted to engage the surface, the method comprising attaching the first end of connecting member to the surface, and moving the article towards the member, wherein, when the article is moved into engagement with the fastener, the member is caused to at least one of rotate with respect to the connecting member and cut into the article.
The method may further comprise before the moving, sliding the member onto the connecting member.
The invention also provides for a method of fastening a first article having an opening to a second article using a fastener which includes a connecting member and a rotatably mounted member which includes at least one of an external thread, a spline and a row of teeth, the method comprising securing the fastener to the second article, moving the first article towards the fastener, allowing the fastener to penetrate the opening of the first article, and causing the rotatably mounted member to cut into or self-thread into the opening of the first article upon movement of the first article towards the fastener, wherein the fastener is adapted for use in a medical or surgical area.
The fastener may cut into or self-threads into an opening formed in the first article upon movement of the article towards the fastener. The rotatably mounted member may be substantially axially retained on the connecting member. The securing may comprise forcing one end of the fastener into the second article until a stop surface arranged on the connecting member contacts a surface of the second article. When the first article is moved into engagement with the fastener, the rotatably mounted member may each of rotates with respect to the connecting member and cuts into the opening of the first article. The rotatably mounted member may comprise an external thread. The rotatably mounted member may comprise a external spline. The rotatably mounted member may comprise an external row of teeth. The connecting member may comprise a shoulder which abuts a surface of the second member.
The securing may comprise causing a nail tip of the connecting member to penetrate into the second article. The securing may comprise causing a threaded tip of the connecting member to penetrate into the second article. The securing may comprise attaching one end the connecting member to into the second article using at least one of adhesives, welding, and hook and loop fastening. The rotatably mounted member may be substantially cylindrical. The rotatably mounted member may be substantially conical. The rotatably mounted member may comprise an tapered end. The rotatably mounted member may comprise an axial opening which receives an end of the connecting member.
The method may further comprise, after the securing, sliding the rotatably mounted member onto the connecting member. The fastener may comprise a device for axially retaining the rotatably mounted member on the connecting member after the rotatably mounted member is slid onto the connecting member. The fastener may comprise a one-way rotation mechanism for preventing a counter-rotation of the rotatably mounted member, and the method may further comprise preventing the counter-rotation of the rotatably mounted member. The securing may comprise allowing the fastener to penetrate an opening of the second article, wherein another rotatably mounted member cuts into or self-threads into the opening of the second article.
The invention also provides for a method of fastening a first article to a second article using a fastener which includes a connecting member and a member which includes at least one of an external thread, a spline and a row of teeth, wherein the method comprises securing one end of the connecting member to the second article, sliding the member onto another end of the connecting member, moving the first article towards the fastener, allowing the fastener to penetrate the first article, and causing the rotatably mounted member to cut into or self-thread into the first article upon movement of the first article towards the fastener, wherein the fastener is adapted for use in a medical or surgical area.
The invention also provides for a method of fastening a first article to a second article using a fastener which includes a connecting member and a member which includes at least one of an external thread, a spline and a row of teeth, wherein the method comprises securing the connecting member to the second article by causing one end of the connecting member to penetrate into the second article, controlling a depth of penetration of the one end using a stop surface arranged on the connecting member, moving the first article towards the fastener, allowing the fastener to penetrate the first article, and causing the rotatably mounted member to cut into or self-thread into the first article upon movement of the first article towards the fastener, wherein the fastener is adapted for use in a medical or surgical area.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.